pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:WANTED: Shadow Pokémon!
I'll get straight to the point: I've decided to collect all the Shadow Pokémon after all. I want to collect them all, and I'm far too impatient to wait for the daily gift to give me enough Casino Coins. I took down all the Shadow Pokémon I had up for trade (save for a spare Shadow Hitmonchan), but it still leaves my collection lacking quite a bit. Looking for the following Shadow Pokémon (will also accept evolved forms of said Shadow Pokémon unless otherwise stated): Pidgey Spearow Pikachu Clefairy Vulpix Venonat Meowth Psyduck Mankey Growlithe Poliwag Machop Geodude Ponyta Slowpoke (don't need Slowbro) Magnemite Farfetch'd Doduo Seel Shellder Drowzee Cubone Koffing (already made an offer on one, though) Rhyhorn Scyther Jynx Electabuzz Magmar Tauros Lapras Eevee (need all Eeveelutions) Omanyte Kabuto Aerodactyl Articuno Zapdos (if I get enough Shadow Electric-types, won't be an issue) Dratini Mewtwo Mew Raikou Entei Suicune Victini For a full list of what I have up for trade, look up "Missingno. Master" in the trade center. Just bear a few things in mind. *My Shiny Charmander and Shiny Squirtle are tied up in a large number of trade offers involving Shiny Entei, so I'm not currently at liberty to trade them. Unless you have a Shiny legendary gerbil you want to trade for them, anyway. *Don't offer any hacked version stuff unless they're legendaries. I know it's possible to remove the tag now, but it's just too darn time consuming. The few Casino coins I have are going towards removing the tag from my Shadow Venusaur. To reiterate, I WILL accept Hacked Version Shadow legendaries that I don't already have. *Don't tell me to just get the achievement Shadows via their respective achievements. I already collected my limit of Shadow Onix but dumped them all, and I don't particularly feel like going for the others. *Level and moveset is irrelevant and has no bearing on whether or not I accept an offer. Both are factors I can easily handle myself. *I will want, if possible, at least one Shadow Poliwag/Poliwhirl, Shadow Slowpoke, and two unevolved Shadow Eevee, so I can save them for PTD2, so I can get a Shadow Politoed, a Shadow Slowking, a Shadow Espeon, and a Shadow Umbreon. Those are not exactly top priority at the moment, however, so yeah. *Disregard the Rattata I have up for trade nicknamed "Give them back". Unless you're that hacker who broke into my account a couple of months back and stole some of my Pokémon, anyway. So, that's pretty much it. Go crazy. Missingno. Master 2 18:01, May 18, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ I've offered a lot of Shadows, check it out! Let me know if you want anything else or check my offerlist. Trainer name: Ket :Hey, thanks! I had to refuse two of the Lickitung, though- I only needed one, and like I said, I'm hoping to get a Shiny legendary beast for the Shiny starters, so yeah. I did, however, make an offer on your other Shadow Oddish, as that would allow me to get a Shadow Bellossom once PTD2 comes out. Missingno. Master 2 20:48, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :No problem! I've accepted the oddish request. I've also got a shadow missingno if you are interested. And shadow magmars and electrodes but I'm only willing to trade them for other fire/electric shadow otherwise I can't get the shadow birds. Just let me know if you're willing to trade. Ket ::I've had a Shadow Missingno. ever since it was a Mystery Gift, so that's not an issue. As for Shadow Magmar and Electrode, I am very, very interested in those, though don't currently have any Shadow Fire or Electric-types I can spare at the moment. I will keep that in mind if ever I do come across any such Shadows, though. Missingno. Master 2 21:27, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, you know were to find me :) Ket ::Hi. I have a couple of shadows you can have, mainly because I don't collect them. There are 2 which you can have for nothing, mainly because they're achievement or I have a spare. These are shadow bellsprout and shadow voltorb. Anything in particular you want me to offer it on? ::-Cooler66 :: ::Hey, I have shadow caterpie, voltorb, chansey, and magmar, if you still need them. What are you willing to trade for them? :::Cooler66- The Shiny Pidgeot and the Mewtwo that knows Focus Punch (14fb6e74904798 and 14fb6c5f3e6251, respectively) are each set to automatically be traded if any Shadow Pokémon is offered for them, so you can offer for those if you want. Wikia contributor- I won't need Voltorb from you if Cooler66 trades me one, but I'm still interested in Caterpie, Chansey, and Magmar. I have a number of Shinies up for trade, including a level 100 Electrode (works for getting both Shiny and regular Zapdos!), two Magneton, two Raichu, and some Missingno. (impossible to get Shiny without trading these days, FYI). Have a look at what I got up for trade (as I say above, disregard the Shiny starters, I have them included as crucial parts of a number of offers I made on various Shiny Entei), see what you like, make the offers. Missingno. Master 2 18:21, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- My my, aren't I just a wealth of shadows. Here's what I have off your list: Offer away. Just fyi, the only things I really need are legendary dogs, in any form, so I'm not looking for anything special. - RyanTeapot 17:50, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :Just made offers on everything you've just listed. Thanks in advance! Missingno. Master 2 18:18, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::And I just accepted all 15 of them. Enjoy. - RyanTeapot 18:23, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::______________________________________________________________________________________ ::Hi do you need a shadow mr mime because I have one ::Madbegger :::I appreciate the offer, but I already have a Shadow Mr. Mime. If you happen to have any of the Shadow Pokémon I list near the top, please let me know, though, those are the ones I'm after. Missingno. Master 2 19:21, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::______________________________________________________________________________________ ::Would you trade your shiny charmander for my shadow mew? ::If yes accept my trade offer ::p.s it's not hacked :::Ordinarily I'd say no, but as it's a Shadow Mew... Oh, fine, fine, make the offer. Missingno. Master 2 23:53, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::______________________________________________________________________________________